Draco Of Penzance
by Avery McAire
Summary: What do you do when every pillar of your life is rudly stripped from you and you find out you're actually the son of a notorious pirate? DracoGinny
1. Chapter 1

Draco Of Penzance

"Two and Twenty now he's rising

And alone he's fit to fly.

Which we're bent on signalizing,

With unusual relvery."

Pour the Pirate Sherry

Draco rolled his shoulder in it's socket. He resisted the urge to fall to his knees and scream with joy. Four years in Azkaban could do that to a guy.

But he had to maintain his dignity. He wouldn't have himself made a fool on his birthday.

And what a fantastic present. Finally he gets out of prison in time to turn twenty two.

He pulled on his jacket, not caring that it wasn't the jacket he had come with. Four years here had taught him to appreciate what he could. A jacket was better than none.

He nodded politly to the gaurds in passing. They nodded back. Draco had always been a fast learner and had learned quickly how far he could push his superiours. And what he could get away with.

He took the hat Eric Stratton offered him with another polite nod. Him and the other gaurds hada bet going on how long before he broke. He had proved Eric right and lasted the whole time.

Draco stepped out of the prison and into the light. He took the air deep into his lungs.

Four years ago he hadn't run when they came for him. The war was over when he walked into the prison. He was tried and convicted on one account of attempted manslaughter. He took the sentence. It was inevitable. He took it with grace and calm. It was only four years.

Four years can change a man. When Draco entered he was a scared boy. Now he was a man. He could appreciate the freedom of the world. He knew he would take nothing for granted.

He smiled as he recognized the figure that ran at him. He caught his mother in his arms and swung her around, hugging her close. Merlin he had missed this. He set her down. He was five inches taller than her now. He was thin but he had kept up his exercise and he could have held her up longer.

"Hi Mum."

"Draco!" There were tears in her eyes. "Four years and all you have to say is Hi Mum?"

He grinned and hugged her slight frame again. "Sorry. I missed you."

He turned the baseball cap on his head around and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go home."

Narcissa stopped. "Um, about that..."

(A/N: Yet another new story. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Here's good luck to Draco's ventures,

Draco's out of his indentures."

Pour the Pirate Sherry.

Draco tensed slightly but hastily hid it. He didn't want his mother unduly worried. Instead he raised an immaculate eyebrow.

"What grave catastophe have you planned for me now?"

Cissa bit her lip and looked away. They crossed the drawbridge in silence, Draco growing more apprehensive by the moment. They signaled a bus and climbed aboard.

Draco took the wand his mother handed him. He twirled it swiftly and smiled. It wasn't his original one. That had been broken when he first entered. he still had missed this.

"Draco. I know you always valued your heritage."

Draco took the sandwich his mother offered and took a bite. "Wh' bou' it?" He managed through the turkey and provalone. Cissa smacked him lightly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He grinned at her and hugged her again. Merlin had he missed her.

"So what is important? What can't wait til we get home?"

"Draco. I know you love the fact that you're better than every one because you're a Malfoy."

"Did, Mum. Not any more. You don't get treated differently in prision because of who you are. Not by those creatures."

"Good! Then you won't be upset to hear you aren't a Malfoy!"

Draco choked on the bit of bread. His mom pounded his back for him until he finally managed to wheezingly ask, "Whaza?"

Not the most eloquacious reply, but Cissa took it at face value. "Lucius isn't your real father."

"What? You and dad weren't married?"

"Oh, we were married. I was already knocked up, as you would say, when we were married. YOur father and I loved each other dearly, but circumstances drove us a part. Lucius proposed and I was just desparate enough for security I said yes. He wasn't too upset to find you weren't his. He promised to care for you as his own, regardless of what would happen to me, until you turned twenty two. Then you were to be told the truth and sent on your way."

Draco blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And finally said. "You apprenticed me... as a son?"

Cissa patted her bewildered son's hands and stood. The bus was slowing and Draco followed his mother in something of a daze. He glanced around. "Where are we?"

She smiled at him. "Penzance."

(A/N: I"M ALIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Ah, I'm gonna try to update one fic a week!


End file.
